


Bound

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: Its smut, pure smut. Zero plot just smut!
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Dark Mark - Slug Club - Kink October - Week 4

Bound

George stood next to the bed looking down at Angelina and smiled. Her arms were above her head, hands together tied to the headboard and the red ribbons that bound her twined down each arm creating patterns against her naked skin. He met her eyes for a fraction of a second before his gaze meandered down to her mouth; her jaw was stretched open with a red ball gag and drool was just starting to well at the corner of her mouth. His gaze drifted lower to the bindings round her breasts, the ribbons were tied tight causing them to be forced upwards pointing to the ceiling and the erect nipples finished the look perfectly. He adjusted himself, the bulge in his trousers showing how the scene in front of him affected him.

Looking further down, past her taut stomach muscles, past the red crotchless knickers that barely covered anything, down her quiddich toned legs to more ribbons tied at her knees holding her in place not allowing her knees to fall open and finally down to the short spreader bar that held her ankles barely a foot apart. 

“Remember the safety spell” George reminded her before starting to strip off his clothes. They had worked on the spell for months before trying this; knowing she would be unable to talk or move they had perfected a non-verbal wandless charm that would release her if George pushed her past her limits.

He crawled up the bed carefully avoiding touching her till he loomed over her head. “God you look so good like this” he muttered before running a finger down her breast bone, down her stomach to the top of her knickers. She gave a muffled whimper. His finger ran back up her body and drifted to one of her pert nipples, tracing round the areola before taking its peak between finger and thumb and pinching it. Another muffled moan broke the silence when George pushed up from his place next to her and sucked a nipple into his mouth hard. 

He slid down her body his weight lying on her legs, his face inches from her knickers. “Hmmm these things don’t seem to be covering anything, I can see you, you’re wet for me. Maybe I should just get rid of these.” Strong hands ripped the knickers from her body leaving her bare.

He leaned down and placed a chase kiss on her. She ached to spread her legs wide so he could delve his tongue deep within her, slide his tongue the length of her folds and nip at her bud but the ties, the short spreader bar and his weight on her legs prevented her from moving. She tried to let him know of her frustrations but the ball gag muffled any sounds making her words unintelligible. 

He kissed her again this time his tongue darting out tracing the seam of her lips; her clitoris throbbed at the nearness. He licked again this time parting her wet folds further just grazing the tip of her bud before his mouth retreated. The tried to writhe under him, tried to thrust up to give herself more friction but her bonds held fast. 

Again he kissed her this time his tongue fully parted her folds and her clitoris was laved over and over. A hand reached up and tweaked a nipple. Her head thrashed from side to side; the only movement she was able to make. He shifted slightly still keeping the pressure on her lower body adding to the feeling of restraint of being held tight but allowing himself space to worm a hand between her thighs. They inched slowly upwards as he continued his assault on her clitoris; finally they reached her opening and with the speed and muscles of a beater he thrust his fingers into her. Her channel contracted around them, the sensations too much, she came juices flowing over his fingers as his tongue continued its dance. When the fluttering round his fingers ceased he withdrew and looked down at her still shaking form. 

“You are so beautiful when you come, it makes me so hard. Now what should I do with this?” His hand cupped his weeping cock, she stared at him in silence unable to utter a sound “Hmmm no suggestions? Well I guess I will just have to make you come again until you suggest something 

George Weasley let out a chuckle before settling between her thighs and lowering his mouth back to her sopping wet pussy and Angelina knew it was going to be a long night ahead.


End file.
